The present invention relates generally to magnetic nanoparticles and more particularly to bulk magnetic nanocomposites.
The size distribution of nanoparticles obtained by ball milling can be wide compared with chemical synthesis methods. Chemical synthesis methods have limited success in the synthesis of hard magnetic nanoparticles of rare-earth compounds.
The grain size in nanocomposite magnets fabricated by conventional top-down methods, including mechanical alloying and rapid quenching, usually has a wide distribution, and can hardly be controlled below the critical length. Fabrication of high density bulks with controlled grain size and grain alignment of the hard magnetic phases remains challenging. An alternative bottom-up approach fabricates nanocomposite magnets with controllable nanoscale morphology. The embodiments disclosed herein solves these problems, as well as others.